Trivia games requiring one or more players on opposing teams to recite facts about a celebrity are known. Known trivia games, however, typically require either a board, and pieces moving about the board, or else require players to act out trivial facts related to the celebrity. The known games, therefore, require space to play; are difficult to play in a confined space, where a board does not conveniently fit, such as a coffee table, a relatively small desk in an apartment or college dormitory room, a seat on an airplane, a seat on a train; and are difficult to play in a location where nearby non-players would be disturbed by players acting out facts about the celebrity. Alternately, if players want to spread the game out in a larger space, the confines of the board may prevent doing so. In addition, many existing trivia games take an excessively long time to play, causing many players lose interest and quit before the game concludes. Such games also tend to be entertaining only for players very knowledgeable of celebrity trivia, and much less entertaining for players less knowledgeable of celebrity trivia. Finally, such games typically are designed for only one class of celebrity, e.g., celebrity actors, athletes, artists, singers, musicians, politicians, historical figures or the like, but are not easily adaptable for many classes of celebrities.
The present invention solves the above issues with the known games by providing a game which is easily played by two teams of players, which can be played either in a relatively confined space, or in a larger space, according to the players' preference without acting out trivia; which incorporates multiple possible correct answers; which maintains interaction between all the players throughout the game; which balances a level of entertainment between more knowledgeable players and less knowledgeable players in order to enhance enjoyment of the game for all of the players; which takes an adaptable duration of time to play; which moves quickly; which is exciting; and which includes either different versions of the game for different classes of celebrities, or several classes of celebrities included in a single game.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved game and method of playing the game, that substantially obviates one or more of the problems resulting from the limitations and disadvantages of the related art, the game having the features described and claimed below.